The Accident
by xXYamatoSera12Xx
Summary: Yamato had an Car Accident Because of Sera. He Was put in a Coma and Had a 50/50 percent Chance to Live. Sera keep Blaming herself to what happen to Yamato. Will Yamato Survive or Die?
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Any of the characters here. Some characters here are made by me. All belongs to TOEI.**

Tusk, Amu and Leo are in the treehouse Doing chores while Yamato came with Sera to Buy Groceries. In the mall Sera was Carrying Tons of Bags while Yamato wasn't Carrying Anything.

"Ummm... Sera... You want me to help you?" Yamato said it nervously while following Sera

"Don't you think I can do it?" Sera said showing a Serious face to Yamato. That face scared Yamato

"I mean your a Girl needs to Help girls" Yamato said nervously again

"I hate that! You just sound like Leo!" Sera said walking away from him because of Frustration

"Wait Sera!" Yamato said Chasing her

"I Don't mean to Sound like leo... I know you hate him but thats true you know" Yamato still chasing Him

"What's True?!" Sera turning to Him that made him walk Back

"That Girls need to Help Girls" Yamato Said

"I Hate that kind of thing you know!" Sera yelled at Him and turned back to leave him

"Fine! If you don't Like me to help then don't!" Yamato Turning Back from her and went to another Direction

"Well i don't need your help!" Sera Trying to let him hear what she's saying to frustrate him

 **In the treehouse...**

Sera entered the House so Mad that she was dropped all the groceries in the Floor and went inside the Bath luckily Yamato entered the Treehouse as well so angry that he Dropped the Bag he was carrying. the three noticed.

"Ummm... May I ask what happened?" Leo asked scarred

"ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yamato and Sera yelled angrily

"Why are you guys Fighting?" Amu asked

"It's His/Her Fault!" Yamato and Sera said it in the Same time while they Point to each other

"Who's Fault?" Amu asked again

"Him/Her!" The Yelled in the Same time still pointing to each other

"Okay tell me guy what happened?" tusk asked

"Well I just wanted to help her bring groceries and then-" "Blah! Blah!" Sera Tried to stop him talk "I Don't need your Help you goofball!" Sera Yelled at him "Well Don't then!" Yamato Yelled so loud to Frustrate Sera because of her sensitive ears. She covered her ears and Said "Shut up!" Sera Still covering her two ears "What if I don't want to? AH! AH!" Yamato tried to tease her and Yelled loud still to Frustrate her . "I Told you to Shut up!" Sera Yelled at Him and Pulls His Shirt because of Anger but her other hand was still covering her Ears. So tusk pulled Sera away from Yamato while Leo pulls Yamato away from Sera.

"Stop that you too!" Amu yelled at them Stop there Fight. Sera Removed herself from Tusk and Went out of the Treehouse by herself

"Sera-chan!" Amu tried to follow her but Tusk holds Her Elbow to Stop her

"Just give her Space. She needs to Cool off" Tusk said Stopping Amu

"Okay" Amu replied

It was Night time and Still no Sign of Sera. Amu was peeking by the window, She was Worried. "It already night time and no still no Sign Sera" Amu was so Worried that Leo said "She might be ummm... Swimming... in the ocean" Leo said thinking of an Idea to comfort Amu. Yamato's Eyes was looking to Leo and Amu but Still facing forward. Yamato was angry but still worried about her he wasn't showing it that He left the treehouse

"Yamato, Where are you going?" Tusk asked Standing up to were his Seating. Yamato Didn't reply and went out.

Sera was Walking by the Sidewalk while Cars Pass by her. She didn't want to See Yamato because of Fraustration. "Yamato that Jerk..." Sera whispering to herself. then while walking by the Side walk she saw Yamato looking for him and Yamato saw her that made Sera run away "Sera, Wait!" Yamato chased her. Sera was still running away from Yamato That made Her Cross the Street, But then a Car was Going to Hit Sera that she didn't notice, Sera looked at the car and her eye's widens. "SERA!" Yamato runs toward to Sera and Pushed her so she wouldn't get Hit. Then The car hits Yamato and Fell to the Ground. Yamato was Lying down there with Blood and Wounds on his Body while Sera Shockingly looked at Him and Run Towards Him "YAMATO!" Sera Yelled. She Was trying to wake Yamato up "Yamato! Wake up! Help us!" Sera was Calling for Help while Crying and One Person there helps Sera and Called an Ambulance. Sera was Hugging Yamato and yelling "I'm Sorry! Yamato!".

to be continued..

I Hpe you like this guys. I know its not that good but I hope you like it. please no bad comments please


	2. Chapter 2

"Yamato! Please Wake up!" Sera Shaking Yamato to wake him up then the Ambulance came and a Group of nurse brought out the Stretcher and Placed Yamato in it. Sera was about to Follow but "Are you a Relative of the Patient?" The nurse asked, "Umm... I'm her..." Sera was thinking of a way tell the nurse what she's related to him "I'm... her Sister" Sera lied do that she can come "Oh okay come in" The nurse said helping Sera get up to the Ambulance.

"Yamato, Hold on!" Sera holding Yamato's Hand While Yamato suffering in bad injuries. There now in the hospital and the nurses brought out the Stretcher were Yamato is and tranfered him to a Bed and entered the Emergency room. "I'm Sorry Miss but you have to stay here" One of the Nurse stopped her while the others Bring Yamato to the emergency room. Sera had blood over her and sits in a Bench behind the room then Leo, Tusk and Amu arrived "Sera!" Leo calling her "How's Yamato-kun?" Amu Asked so worried "He's Still in the emergency room and checking Him up" Sera explained "And its All my Fault"She attached and Started to Cry, So Amu went near her and hugged her Tight "Its okay Sera-chan" Amu rubbing Sera's back to comfort her. Then a doctor came out of the Emergency room that made Sera get out of Amu and Asked "How's yamato?"Sera asked, "Well Kazakiri-san Had a really Bad accident and He got lots of broken bones." The Doctor Explained "And the bad news is He's in a Coma right now and Has a 50/50 Percent chance to Live" The Doctor Attached "Coma..." Amu said "50/50..." Tusk said that made Sera cry Again and holded her Chest "Doc, Do everything you can to Save him please!" Sera begged the Doctor "We'll do everything we can" The doctor said "Excuse me" The Doctor said leaving the Four.

Sera entered the ICU Were Yamato is Lying in a Bed with Dextrose, Oxygen and an heartbeat Monitor, Hid Leg is also Tied up because of a Broken Leg. Sera entered slowly and Sat in a Chair Beside him. "Yamato... I'm Sorry... If you didn't save me from that Car... I will be in your Position right now..." Sera said to yamato holding his hand "You can do this Yamato... Don't let the other 50 Win" Sera said but Crying. She cant take it to see yamato in that condition so she Went out of the room immediately. "Sera-chan?" Amu said "I cant see him like that I'm Sorry" Sera said Running away from them Wiping her tears "Sera!" Tusk yelled and Followed her.

Sera was Sitting By the Stairs of the Hospital Crying then Tusk arrived that made Sera wipe her Tears away "Tusk... What are you doing here?" Sera said still wiping of her tears "I followed you to ask you what really happened?" He said "I really don't know what happened... He chased me then I crossed the Street, a Car was about to Hit me but then Yamato Pushed me that mad him get hit" Sera said "Its all my fault!" Sera started to Cry again. "Its not your fault Sera, Don't blame yourself, You didn't want that to happen okay?" Tusk said comforting her. Sera looked at Tusk and Started to Hug him and Cry, Tusk said "Okay keep Crying bring that out" Rubbing Sera's Back to Comfort her. Then Amu and Leo came and got shock there hugging. "What did I just see?" Leo asked himself "Sera-chan? Tusk-kun?" Amu holding her Mouth. That made Sera and Tusk Let go of each other "Its not what you think" Tusk said "Tusk-kun, You like Sera-chan huh?" Amu teased "No! i just comforted her" Tusk said "really..." Leo treased "Yes he just comforted me and I was the one who hug him" Sera explained Wiping tears.

"Why Don't we eat outside first?" Amu suggested "Amu, Yamato is in the hospital right now and you want us to eat outside?"Leo said "Well if Yamato see's us sad he will be Sad to but if he see's us Happy he might be Happy and Recover. Right?" Amu explained "You have a point there" Tusk said "I'll Pass. I don't have the mood to go" Sera said "are you sure?" Amu asked "Yes I'll just stay here" Sera said "Okay we'll leave now" amu said while they leave.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you guy like it . no bad comments please. I know there's Tusk/Sera here but its just friendship.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sera was still sitting in a chair near the ICU because she still doesn't want to see him like that. In her thought _"I Can't just sit here. I need to watch him"_ Sera cant sit still and forced herself to go inside the ICU Room to watch him. Sera sits in a Chair near the bed again.

"Yamato..." Sera said and holds his Hand "If you can hear me... Fight okay... Fight until you recover" Sera said and Started to Cry. Sera wipes her Tears away "Amu said to feel Happy... If we feel happy you will feel happy too... So I'll try my best to be happy" Sera laughed but still wiping her tears. Sera can't really stop crying that a teardrop dripped in Yamato's hand but when it dripped Sera heard a Loud sound in the room like "piiiiit" it was too load that she covered her ears. She was looking for the Sond and there she saw the Monitor already in a Flat Line.

"Eh? Yamato? Hey! Yamato!" Sera panicked and called a Nurse "Nurse! Nurse!" Sera quickly opens the door and Yell to call a nurse. A nurse quickly goes inside Yamato's room and a Doctor entered too. One nurse removed Yamato's Hospital Gown and One puts a Oxygen to Yamato, The doctor took the External Defibrillator and Puts it in Yamato's Chest "Clear!" The doctor said. Sera was outside Crying and Puts her hands to her Mouth.

Sera was Praying and Praying for Yamato to Survive. "Please help Yamato Survive" Sera prayed. "Sera-chan" Amu quickly runs towards her and Sera hugged her so Hard "Why?" Amu asked "Its Yamato" Sera Said Crying "What's with Yamato?" Amu asked "His heart stopped beating and the doctors is checking him. He might not Survive" Sera cried "Eh? Don't think about that Sera-chan okay" Amu comforting her. Then the Doctor Came out.

"How's Yamato?" Sera asked

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT. NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't own anything**

"Kazakiri-San's Condition is Stable" The doctor said and gave Sera a Smile to show her that he's Alright. Sera Smiled and looked at Amu giving her a Smile as Well

"Thank goodness!" Amu yelled in relief and Hugged Sera

"He's Condition is Stabled but he is still unconscious... We still don't know when he will Wake up but Let's just Pray for His fast Recovery" The Doctor Explained.

"Can we see him?" Tusk asked "Sure" The Doctor Replied "May you excuse me. I have a Patient in the Second floor that needs Help" The Doctor excuse himself and left the team behind.

Sera rushed inside the ICU Room and peeked on Yamato to see how his condition is. Sera was so relief seeing Yamato still breathing the fact that his Heart stopped earlier. She goes near him and hold's his Hand.

"Yamato..." Sera Started "You Can do it... Fight it..." Sera Attached almost in tears. Amu goes near her and Pats Sera's Shoelders to show her that she supports Sera. Sera looked at Amu and Smiled at her. Tusk Bows down to Sera and Said "Don't Worry Sera... yamato is a Strong Person... He can Fight it" Tusk said to cheer her, Sera gave Tusk a relieved Smile.

It was 9:00 in the evening and Sera fell a Sleep. Amu tried to wake her up

"Sera-chan... Sera-chan..." Amu said shaking her shoulder's so she could wake up. Sera lifted up her head and Showed amu a Sleepy Face

"We have to go home, Uncle Mario is Alone right now in the treehouse and we need to are chores, Wanna come?"

"Who will watch Yamato?"

"That's the problem who can watch Yamato?"

"I can watch him" Sera said

"Ah... Sure... Is it okay for you to be left behind here Alone?" Amu asked her holding her Shoulders

"I'm Fine" Sera said and gave her a Smile

"Okay, Leo-kun, Tusk-kun, Let's go home" Amu said dragging the two with him.

Sera was Left behind in the room watching Yamato. She sits in the chair beside the Bed were Yamato is and Watched him. It was 12:00 am and Sera was still Awake, her eye's was already about to close due to lack of sleep but she keeps on opening her eye's. She was so Sleepy that she fell a Sleep and placed her hands in the Bed and her head on top.

While she was asleep one of Yamato's finger moved, His eye's open's Slowly and saw Sera's Sleeping figure beside him. Yamato lift's up his hand and put's in Sera's Head. Sera woke up and lift's her head and Saw Yamato's eye's open.

"Yamato?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Sorry if it's Short and I hope you like it. no bad comment's. and Sorry for my Grammar I'm not good in english


End file.
